Ash's Flu
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: Ash gets sick.


Ash's Flu Bug  
By: LeaMarie F. Rocket

Disclaimer: I DON'T own them. If I did, I wouldn't be typing out stories on a computer in the middle of cold Wisconsin. I'd be in Southern CA. keeping warm on a beach somewhere. *Sigh* 

Ash and Misty were sitting next to the campfire. Only thing that was different was that Ash was shaking uncontrollably. "It's freezing out here." Ash complained.   
"No it isn't." Misty replied.   
"Well I'm really cold." He complained again.   
"Are you feeling alright?" Misty asked.   
"Not really. I've got a headache and my stomach kinda hurts." He said softly. Misty nodded her head and placed her hand on Ash's forehead.   
"You feel kinda warm. Maybe you should rest for a while." She suggested.   
"Ok."   
"Would you like a blanket?" Misty asked him.   
"Yes please." Misty got up and searched for a blanket, but the only thing that she could find was the sleeping bags. She dragged them over to where Ash sat. "Thanks Misty." He said after she wrapped them around his shoulders.   
"No problem. Is there anything else you need?" She asked.   
"Not right now. Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked suddenly suspicious.   
"You're sick." Was all she'd say. "I wish Brock would get back soon, so that we could get something to eat. And Get this fire bigger." Misty said softly. She looked over at Ash who was falling asleep. A few minutes latter Misty could see Brock walking down the path. Misty ran out to greet him.   
"Hey Misty, what's up?"   
"Ash isn't feeling well. I think he's got a flu or something." Misty explained.   
"Pika chu, chu pika."   
"Oh." Brock said.   
"He says that he's really cold. And right now he's asleep." She said as they walked back to the camp. 

***

Soon diner was ready. "Should I wake up Ash?" Misty asked.   
"Yeah, he needs to get some food into him system." Brock told her. Misty got up and started to gently shake Ash.   
"Come on Ash. Time to eat." She gently whispered to him. Ash slowly opened his eyes. Pikachu brought a bowl and spoon over to them. Ash sat up and took the bowl.   
"Thanks." He murmured.   
"Pika." Pikachu than brought Misty her bowl.   
"Thanks Pikachu."   
"Pika."   
"How are you feeling?" Brock asked.   
"Awful." Ash moaned.   
"After you're done eating you can go back to sleep." Misty told him. Ash nodded his head, than winced.   
"Are you warm enough?" Brock asked.   
"Yeah." Ash had finished his soup and handed the bowl over to Misty. "Thanks." Ash said.   
"No problem." Ash lay back down. "Sleep tight Ash." Misty told him. 

***

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ash cried out. Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were at Ash's side in an instant.   
"Ash!? What's wrong?!" Misty cried, waking him up.   
"I had the most awful dream." Ash told them. Misty helped Ash lay back down. Brock put some more wood on the fire and crawled into his sleeping bag. "Misty?"   
"Yes Ash?"   
"Can I tell you about my dream?" He asked softly.   
"Sure." Misty said as she pulled her sleeping bag closer to Ash.   
"In my dream, we were walking across this wooden bridge and suddenly it broke. We were falling and you landed in some water and was pulled down stream. And I landed in a tree and couldn't get down to help you. I saw you drowned! Misty, I'm so sorry!" Ash sobbed softly into his pillow, with Misty gently stroking his hair. "Misty?"   
"Yes?"   
"Will you stay there for the night?" He asked timidly.   
"Sure."

***

Brock woke up to see Misty's sleeping bag about two inches from Ash's. "I wonder what time they fell asleep." He asked himself. Misty groaned softy and sat up.   
"Morning." She said wiping the sleep from her eyes.   
"Morning. What time did you two get to sleep?" Brock asked.   
"About an hour after you went to sleep." She told him. Brock started to make breakfast.   
"Should I get Ash up?" Misty asked him.   
"No let him sleep." Then Brock paused wondering weather or not to ask the question plaguing his mind. "You really worry about him don't you?"   
"Well yeah, he is my friend." Misty said a little embarrassed.   
"Oh a friend! Is that **_ALL_**?" Brock asked.   
"Ok, ok you've got me!" Misty declared. "Please don't tell Ash." Misty begged.   
"Don't tell me what?" Ash asked softly.   
"Nothing!" Misty declared again.   
"Oh come on! Tell me!" Ash demanded. Misty sighed.   
"Ok, ok, I saw a wild Poliwag." Misty told him.   
"And you didn't catch it?" Ash asked.   
"The only pokémon I had with me was Psyduck." Misty said.   
"Oh."   
"So you felling any better?" Brock asked.   
"Yep!" He said cheerfully, than he sneezed.   
"Pika pi." Pikachu said laughing.   
"Let's eat then we'll head out." Brock told them. Ash turned a little green at the thought of food. "Do you mind if I skip breakfast? I'm not quite sure I'm up to it."   
"Sure, no prob." 

***

As they were walking down a path with Brock in the lead, Ash walked over to Misty. "Misty? I wanted to thank you for taking care of me." Ash said.   
"No problem. That's what friends are for."   
"Well...um...this is for you." Ash said handing Misty a flower. 


End file.
